1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a control system, and more particularly, to a control system with a serial interface.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of technologies, imaging devices have become one of the most common products in our daily life. Particularly, displays are one of the most indispensable components in these imaging devices. A user reads messages or even indirectly controls the operation of an imaging device through a display. Additionally, the rapid advancement of semiconductor technology makes it possible to gradually replace the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays with flat panel displays (FPD). Among different types of FPDs, liquid crystal display (LCD) has become the mainstream product thanks to its many advantages, such as low operating voltage, no radiation, light weight, and small volume.
A LCD usually includes a timing controller and a LCD driver. Many signal lines are usually disposed between the timing controller and the LCD driver for transmitting different control signals and data. However, a conventional timing controller cannot directly adjust the internal function of a LCD driver, and the adjustment of internal function of a LCD driver can only be carried out through pins of the LCD driver. Thus, the internal function of a LCD driver cannot be changed once the hardware design is completed, which may affect the data transmission rate and the display quality of the LCD or may even result in unnecessary power consumption.